horokillfreuhewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ererert
Psychonova'''Edit When talking techniques, the most important technique of Lumi's to know about is the "Psychonova". The psychonova is a technique that one can only pull off when awakening to absolute psionic power. Aiming her entire being, and all her power, onto a single focus, the psychonova unleashes an unfathomable level psionic power, which leads to to the complete erasure of its target(s). The psychonova can target anything, and when it's erased, it's erased from all memories and knowledge. For example. If Lumi erased you with the psychonova, not only would your mind, body, and spirit be erased completely. But all memories of you would be forgotten, and could never be returned or discovered by others, and any tangible marks you left on/in creation would vanish, things such as your name on sheets of paper, or that thing you scratched onto a tree. Your very existence would vanish, along with all proof of it. However, the exact level and scale of the erasure can be controlled. The psychonova isn't limited to people or objects as targets. It can be used to specifically erase memories or knowledge, information and experience. There is no defence against the psychonova, as it's power is infinite, meaning it will '''always be more powerful than the target(s). The psychonova will get you, no matter where in all of space, time, or the planes of existence you all, even if you're omnipresent, or possess spatial-temporal lock, or that ilk of power. 'Four Small Fists'Edit When Lumi begins to get serious, she'll start using her "Four Small Fists" psychic combat fighting style, a style of psychic combat which she developed herself. When she does start using it, she'll tie her hair back into a pony tail. This fighting style is a "psionic martial art", as Lumi puts it. It involves getting close to your opponents and staying close, never letting them get out of melee range, counter and dodge all their attacks, find and/or create openings, and finish them off fast. This style is a fusion of huge power and intericate technique. As before, she'll be reading everything about you and looking into the future. When she's close, she'll begin to attack- each punch, chop, kick, grab and touch empowered with telekinesis, and delivering simultaneous blows of psychic energy, telekinetic force, a mix of physical energies, emotional energies and astral energy, hitting her opponent mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually all at the same time (this four level strike is why it's called four small fists. The melee attacks of this style are like focus points though which she unleashes huge energy attacks directly at the opponent, in either a cutting or blunt style. The same energies can be used as instantaneous defense from attacks, and to break through the defenses of her opponents. Teleportation, potents illusions and energy attacks are also used with this style. This fighting style is a really hard one to counter. She'll be faster than you- prettty much a guarantee, hitting you on four levels with huge, precisely controlled power, perfectly countering/defending/dodging your attacks, and when things get a little more serious, adding psychic lighting, fire or ice to the style, to really give you a hard time. This fighting style is a culmination of a collection of powers, and requires incredible levels of focus and awareness, and simultaneous control of the your own body and mind, and a plethera of different energies, and as you can imagine, this fighting style isn't one that you can just learn either- you've got to either be born with the right powers, or train to ridiculous levels. Lumi can amp up the speed and power of this technique as required against opponents. To Lumi, this fighting style is fun to use, and it was all inspired from one statement: : "You see, psychics are all going to be using illusions, ranged attacks, and being real sneaky sneaks, maybe a few will try and punch you. So! I devise a plan! Indeed indeed! If you can get right up to your opponents, straight past their defense's comfort zone, and start smacking them around, it'd be a real shock right!" : ― Lumi about psychic combat Of course, if you can push Lumi past using this style, then congratulations, but you're in for a whole other world of hurt, as she unleashes the full capabilities of her absolute power. Other TechniquesEdit Of course, Lumi's powers don't end with her Four Small Fists style, and although she often gets into melee combat for the thrill of it, her capabilities are muh deeper and power much greater. * Living Illumis - When Lumi meets people, it's typically as an illusion, however, she takes this one step further. Because Lumi can be out of it for up to two months a time with her meditation, she positioned multiple living illusions, iterations of herself, in and around the universe and three realms- each looking and acting differently to her, in order to protect everything during this time. They have their own lives and are self sustaining, but each maintain Lumi's own core beliefs, morals, and thought processes, and never deviate from them. There are believed to be at least 30 Illumis, but only Filicia, Eadda and Minerva can be totally certain. If Lumi is ever too close though, these "Illumis" collapse to sleep. The known Illumis: ** 'Sarah Newton -Illumi ααα-' - The Illumi working together with Lumi to run the Faraday Isles. Publicly, Sarah is the Vice-Chancellor of the Faraday Isles, the one who will take over running the country in case Lumi cannot for any reason. ** 'Mia de Elhuyar -Illumi ααβ-' - The Illumi working as a genius, an incredible inventor, and a highly influential psionicist on the Faraday Isles, an individual who people listen to, and who's name and work carries a lot of weight in psionics. ** 'Grace Lovelace -Illumi ααγ-' - The Illumi working as a prominent senior lecturer at a university level within the First Psychic School. ** 'Olivia Faynman -Illumi ααδ-' - The Illumi working with American officials and Psionicists to run the "Second Psychic School" near Tokyo in Japan. ** 'Yuki Murakami -Illumi ααε-' - The Illumi working with Japanese officials and Psionicists to run up the "Third Psychic School" near Tokyo in Japan. ** 'Esh'jara -Illumi βαα-' - A travelling spirit in Astrala, one who silently keeps an eye on all the goings on. ** 'Inira -Illumi γαα-' - One of the Crafters in Psychena, one who works closely with Filicia. Which Filicia knows in reality, that it's Lumi, for the sake of Lumi's plan and security, she keeps up the act along side her. ** 'Mary Halley -Illumi δαα-' - The Illumi within Alku, the android's digital world. She works there as a maid in the Alku council, keeping a silent watch over proceedings. ** 'E'rala -Illumi εαα-' - Considered the bravest Illumi, she's the Illumi Lumi has positioned on the Ae'ani home world, who has managed to "infiltrate" the Ae'ani empire's political heart. * Mass Resurrection, Mass Soul Creation - When she remade the Earth, she needed the remake the populations. To do this, she resurrected literally billions of Humans from the depths of the spirit world, and created more on top of that- people that were never born or conceived because of the wars. * Mindscape Transportation/Creation - Lumi casually transforms her thoughts into reality, and vice-versa, she does it frequently, and as easily as she can think. The greatest case of this was when the Ae'ani came with a fleet of 100,000 warships to try and overpower her and destroy they Earth (not realizing the absolute nature of her power). In order to scare the life out of them, Lumi quite literally turned the Ae'ani home galaxy into her thoughts, turning her into god in their own turf. The Ae'ani surrendered, and Lumi returned their galaxy to normal. ** Extreme Quantity Manipulation - Because of this, Lumi can think into creation a likely infinite number of anything- even you. She actually did this against an opponent once, when she made them fight an army of perfect replicas of themselves. * Time Travel - Lumi's psychic powers are great enough that she can even travel through time with considerable ease. She's done this many times, simply to watch her younger sister again, to see her smile and hear her laughter. To reminisce about the simpler times. * Universal Manipulation - When she remade the Earth, she needed everything to back into its correct position so astronomers didn't find anything off about the stars. To do this, she literally moved everything in the universe back to the way it way at the time she was reverting the Earth to. * Sheer Awesomeness Beyond what she has displayed, it's hard to grasp exactly what she's capable of.